I Love That You Hate Me
by JakOvsumTrade
Summary: Robin doesn't understand, why is Beast Boy still smiling even after Raven sends him flying into the TV? Complete. one sided BBRea.
1. I love that you hate me

AN: My first actual foray into the Titans Fandom, this little one shot sort of wrote itself, leaving me very curious as to where it was going. I would be happy to extend it into a short series if people want it, but for now I'm working on _Oathbreaker_ , _Well, This is Different_ , and something I haven't published yet but am working towards called _Harry Potter and the Mirror Erised_. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Wow, this is surprisingly doing well. Alright, since someone has already so graciously asked me to make more, I'm working on another oneshot. Maybe I'll even make a more.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own **Teen Titans** , obviously.

* * *

 _Sometimes I disagreed, just to hear you scream. You were right, but I needed you to give emotion back to me. - Bōsōzoku Symphonic, Area 11_

* * *

Sipping his coffee, Robin leaned back into the sofa. As he sank deep into the cushions, he couldn't help but think about how much he loved his job. It was interesting, the pay was good, and he was consempated well for all the health and safety risks- aw, who was he kidding? The gratitude of Jump City's citizens was all he truly needed. That, and his good friends.

Cyborg was probably off tinkering with his _baby_ in the garage. Doesn't matter that he has nothing new to add to it, it's just part of his morning routine. Just like Robin and his coffee. Hmm, coffee. This new blend is really good, need to remember to buy it again next time. Or just add it to the list and hope that whoever's turn it is to get the groceries doesn't mess up. And if they do, Robin doesn't mind trying new coffee blends, after all, that's how he found this one. Well, he doesn't mind trying them as long as it wasn't Starfire that picked the blend.

Starfire, the beautiful alien princess, was floating around happily in the kitchen, creating some sort of strange concoction with mustard, relish, pomegranate, healthy amounts of cheese and... was that octopus? Well, whatever she was making, it would probably taste absolutely awful, and Raven would have to teleport it off all their plates when Star wasn't looking just like every other time. Oh, no, thank goodness, it's for Silky. And off she goes to give her little _Bumgorf_ his breakfast.

Raven herself was also in the ops/living room, meditating by the windows overlooking the bay. Cyborg had told him the story of when he and Beast Boy got sucked into Raven's head, but Robin wasn't quite sure if he believed him, or if Cyborg was just pulling his leg. It sounded so surreal, a happy Raven wearing pink, but Raven neither confirmed nor denied his claims, giving them some credence. A prank like that isn't really her style. Well, no prank is her style, but the point still stands.

As for Beast Boy... Robin wasn't quite sure whether he wanted to know what he was doing. Robin knew he was awake because he had entered the ops room earlier, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The second he saw Raven, however, he grinned widely and bolted, almost so fast that Robin would have sworn he could outrace Kid Flash.

As if the thought of him summoned him, the doors of the ops room slide apart to reveal Beast Boy in all his green glory. Well, not all his green glory, thankfully. He was still wearing his suit. But he was there, with a mischievous grin and eyes that just promised trouble. In an almost subconscious gesture, Robin clutched his cup of coffee closer to his chest and followed Beast Boy's progression through the room like a squirrel watch a person who got too close. Robin then cringed, realizing how unmanly that analogy made him seem.

Fortunately for Robin and unfortunately for the architectural stability of the tower, Beast Boy headed straight for the meditating Raven. Beast Boy slowly drew closer and closer to his unaware quarry until he was right beside her, and then crouched down so that his mouth was in line with her ear. Robin shuddered as the distance between the two diminished, Beast Boy leaning forward and coming to rest and inch away from Raven. Robin was trying to figure out if it was safer to leave and risk drawing attention to himself or sink deeper into the cushions until they hid him completely when Beast Boy acted.

In an uncharacteristically low and husky voice, Beast Boy whispered right in Raven's ear, "Hey, Raven." The squeel that followed was definitely not from Robin. Nuh, uh. No way.

Raven's eyes shot open and a shadow hand reached out of her back, gripping Beast Boy around the torso and holding him parallel to the ground. As Raven slowly stood, the arm holding Beast Boy also rose, until they were standing face to face. Well, Raven was standing, Beast Boy was more dangling... you get the idea.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?"

That threw everyone for a loop. Not what she said, no Raven's said that so much it could be considered a catchphrase. It was how calmly she said it that confused everyone. Usually she said it in a hiss, with four red eyes, dark tentacles creeping out from under her cloak, etc. This time she was more like... a parent exasperated with their attention hungry child. While Robin personally saw this as a major improvement and attitude that he was going to try and adopt when dealing with Beast Boy, he was sure he had seen a flicker of disappointment run across the aforementioned boy's face before that shit-eating grin was back. But no, that couldn't be right... could it?

"If you put me down, I'll show you."

"Very well, but you are not in quite the right form to be put down." Beast Boy's eyes opened comically wide, well, it would have been comical if Robin wasn't worried that Raven had just threatened to kill one of her teammates, "I have just realized how that sounded when coupled by our previous interactions. I didn't mean it that way. I meant to imply that as a human, a drop like that could injure you, while as another animal, a cat for example, it wouldn't be a bother. Nevermind, though."

Robin didn't even have a chance to wonder since when Raven cared if she hurt Beast Boy before he watched something completely new to him. Raven had her shadow arm turn Beast Boy so he was feet down and then set him down gently on the floor of the ops room. It seemed Beast Boy was equally confused because he chuckled nervously and reached into one of the pockets of his suit.

"I got these tickets, see, two of them, for this concert tonight, it's gonna be in the park we always go to. A whole bunch of bands I'd never heard of are gonna be there, along with some more popular ones, so I figured there would be plenty of different types of music, maybe you'd even like some of them. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go with me, you know, just go out there and have some fun, let loose a little, maybe even get some of that good publicity that Robin's always crying about."

Raven simply looked at him funny, as if asking what was the trick. Seeing nothing sinister, or since this was Beast Boy, pertaining to a prank, she started walking towards the door. "Go with Cyborg. I'm sure he'll be happy to go."

Beast Boy stepped in her way, that grin back, his earlier discomfort forgotten, "Where do you think I got the tickets? Cy was gonna go with Bee, but something came up in Steel City and she had to cancel. That's why he's down in garage moping."

Ah, yes, he did seem more down than usual today. Not that he was usually down, mind, just a bit melancholy. But Raven didn't to care, giving Beast Boy a hard look before gently pushing him out of her way with another shadow arm and continued walking towards the doors. And everything was going so smoothly too with nothing, but Beast Boy just had to... Beast Boy it up.

Grabbing her arm, he spun Raven around do face him and gave her another one of his grins, "Come on, live a little. If you never leave this tower people are gonna start to wonder about you. Let's go have fun together. You do know how to have fun, don't you, Rae-Rae?"

The second Beast Boy grabbed Raven's arm, Robin already knew his morning was ruined. When he opened his mouth, he cringed. The more Beast Boy said, the more he burrowed into sofa. When Raven's most hated nickname left his lips, Robin started to cry. Sure enough, a second later left the television broken after being hit with a green missile and an angry Raven on the stairs, shadows rippling all around her. Why did he have to be right, Robin cried, why? And why couldn't Beast Boy appreciate the blessing that was a calm Raven? Why did he need to push her so?

"Here's an idea, Beast Boy, why don't you find this Rae-Rae you keep referring to and ask her to go with you? BECAUSE RAVEN IS NOT INTERESTED!"

Then silence as the ops room doors closed. Robin chanced a look from behind the pillow he placed over his face and saw Beast Boy struggle to stand, swaying as if dizzy. He had one hand on his head, another pushing him off the floor, and the goofiest grin ever on his face. Wait, what? Why was he grinning? Beast Boy finally managed to stand and gave a wistful sigh in the direction of the door, a quick shudder after looking at the damage done to the television, and then he ran out of the ops room, probably to go bother Cyborg so he doesn't come in and see what happened.

Robin stayed where he was. He was alone now, and that gave him a chance to think without distractions. Beast Boy's voice when he whispered in Raven's ear, his disappointment in her lack of reaction, his insistence in her joining him, his pushiness when it came to her, his happiness at being sent flying into the TV, his wistful sigh. A frown marred Robin's face as he thought about everything that occurred that morning, it just didn't make any sense. Why would Beast Boy act that way? It was as if he wanted her to get mad at him! But why? He would figure this out. He wasn't Batman's protégé for nothing!

Raven was angry at Beast Boy a lot. In fact, anger was the only emotion Raven really showed when it came to Beast Boy. At least usually. So why would he try to make her angry even when she's not?

Could it be... that it wasn't the anger that he was after? What if... what if he just wanted a reaction? But why would he be so adamant about drawing a reaction out of Raven when he knows that when she feels emotions her powers go on the fritz. Robin's not saying that Raven shouldn't feel anything, but he wasn't going to force her into any situation that makes her uncomfortable. So why does Beast Boy? Is he that really immature?

Unless...

Oh...

Suddenly, it made a lot of sense, and suddenly, Robin was feeling a lot of pity for Beast Boy. And awe. A lot of awe. Beast Boy's strength was something Robin could only imagine.

After all, if there was one thing Robin would never wish onto anyone, not even the greatest villain, is love that could not possibly be requited


	2. I wish you would love me

AN: This is quickly becoming my most successful story, so I decided to up its priority. Don't worry, I'll still work on my _Oathbreaker_ and _Well, This is Different_. In fact, the next chapter of _Well, This is Different_ is already in production and might even be released before this. I also have the next chapter of _Oathbreaker_ started (about 1000 words), but I got stuck and can't seem to continue. However, you're all here for a Teen Titans story, so a Teen Titans story you'll get.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own **Teen Titans** , obviously.

* * *

 _She said, I know what it's like to be dead, I know what it is to be sad - She Said, She Said, The Beatles_

* * *

Floating down the hallway, Starfire looked at the various care products in her arms. As she made sure everything was there, she couldn't help but think about how much she loved her friends. Every time one of those evil _klorbags_ would attack Jump City, her friends would all come together to defend all those who couldn't defend themselves.

She knew friend Cyborg was in town, she had gone down to the garage and the T-Car wasn't there. Cyborg often goes into town, so Starfire wasn't worried about him. He was probably at the store, restocking the Titan's supply of food and mustard. Hmm, mustard. Starfire hopes he gets the new kind she added to the list, the one with jalapeños. It tastes so much better than regular mustard, which Starfire didn't think was possible. No one else really liked it though, Starfire thought with a frown. The others might think she doesn't realize, but Starfire knew exactly how they felt about her cooking. But she wouldn't give up!

Only a little while before, she had cooked another traditional Tamaranian dish and had friend Robin try it. He took a large bite, and for a moment, Starfire was hopeful that she had finally found something her friends would like. So she turned to get get more, but when she came back to the table, Robin was gone. She hadn't seen him since, but she was pretty sure where he was. Or there was a security breach in the Tower, and now a loud monster is occupying the boy's toilet.

Leaving Robin behind, Starfire decided to try her luck with friend Raven. Being the only girls on the team had forced a bond between them much faster than there would be otherwise. The Puppet King fiasco only served to strengthen their relationship. Starfire knew that Raven was most comfortable with Robin because he too appreciated the quiet, but she also knew that if no one shined a light in Raven's life, then she would drown in her own darkness.

Of course, getting her to look towards the light was the challenge, made all the more difficult by friend Beast Boy. Starfire could not begrudge him for wanting to spend time with a teammate, but at times she was sure that he would purposefully aggravate Raven. This was a problem because an angry Raven was not a fun Raven. Getting Raven to agree to a makeover, or a slumber party, or a girl's night was hard enough for Starfire without Beast Boy making Raven lose control. The only thing they can do together then is meditate, and while Starfire enjoys the quiet camaraderie, she would much rather have the 'girl talk' with Raven.

Approaching the hallway that was for some odd reason Raven's and Beast Boy's, Starfire hoped Raven would be in the mood for a makeover. Hearing knocking, she quickly goes back around the corner, just peeking her head around to see what's happening. There, in front of Raven's door, is none other than Beast Boy. Oh, no. This isn't going to be good.

Getting no reply, Beast Boy knocks again, harder this time. Hoping that Beast Boy had just forgotten the passcode to his room again and needed Raven to magic his door open, Starfire cringed as an irate Raven slide the door open just far enough to see her face. The glare directed at him didn't seem to faze Beast Boy at all, if anything, it seemed to encourage him and his face split into a wide grin.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?"

"I just thought I'd give you another chance."

Starfire was so shocked by his words she almost fell onto the ground, dropping all her care products and revealing that she had been eavesdropping. Raven also seemed floored, clearly not having excepted that answer.

"Another chance for what, Beast Boy?"

"To have fun." There we go, that was classic Beast Boy. Starfire was hunkering down to withstand an explosion, but he just kept on going, "After your little stunt in the ops room burnt the concert tickets, I realized that maybe you're not a music person. That's okay, I totally get that, it's just not your thing. So I was thinking, what about movies, eh?"

Starfire was completely stupefied at Beast Boy's stupidity. You don't talk to Raven that way! Raven looked like she was taking it all in stride, but Starfire knew what she was like. She'd bottle it all up inside until she explodes, and the her anger is far worse than it would be if she just stopped him early.

"I know you think most of the movies nowadays are kinda dumb, but I'm sure we can find one together that you'd like to watch. Then we can buy the tickets online and not even have to interact with anyone! Sound good?"

Raven was unimpressed, "Just go, Beast Boy." Unfortunately for the structural integrity of the Tower, Beast Boy doesn't know when to quit when he's beat.

"But why would I want to do that, Rae-Rae, when you're so much fun to hang out with."

"That's not my name, Beast Boy."

"And if I called you Raven? Then would you go to the movies with me?"

"I told you to go, Beast Boy."

"And I told you I'd stay."

"I said GO!"

Black energy exploded out of Raven's room and flung Beast Boy into the wall hard enough to dent it, probably giving him a concussion. Raven's door slammed shut with a resounding _SMACK_ of finality. It is pretty clear to Starfire that Raven wouldn't be in the mood for a makeover, but she can't bring herself to be mad at Beast Boy. Sure, he was asking for trouble, but Raven has a habit of going overboard when it comes to him.

Starfire is about to glide over and help Beast Boy up when he climbs to his feet on his own. Swaying towards Raven's door, he makes as if to knock again, but then decides better of it. Instead, he fishes in his pocket for a few seconds before pulling out a little slip of paper and placing it in front of the door. Then he drunkenly walks to his room after fumbling with his lock pad for a bit. Once Starfire was sure he was safely in his room, she floated over to Raven's door and picked up what Beast Boy left behind.

It was two tickets to a movie she hadn't heard of that night, and a short note saying, 'In case you change your mind.' Leaving the pieces of paper on the floor, Starfire headed back to her room, bringing her care products with her, all the while thinking of the scene she had just witnessed. Starfire found many of Earth's customs confusing, and she didn't even always understand her friends. but she knew she was missing something vital.

From her experience, when someone shouts at you and knocks you back strong enough to make a dent in steel walls, then you try to avoid them. And this isn't the first time Raven had done something like that to Beast Boy, but he just kept coming back. This time he was even prepared, leaving a note behind. But why did he approach friend Raven to ask about going to the movies, when his last offer was met by fire? A frown marred Starfire's face as he thought about everything that occurred that morning, it just didn't make any sense. Why would Beast Boy act that way? It was as if he wanted her to get mad at him! But why? She would figure this out. She was the Princess of Tamaran.

Starfire knows that her friend is often angry, especially with their green teammate. In fact, anger was the only emotion Raven really showed when it came to Beast Boy. At least usually. So why would he try to make her angry even when she was not?

Putting her care products on a shelf dedicated for them, Starfire picks Silky off the floor and floats to her bed, scratching his (its?) head. Beast Boy was not the smartest member of the team, and Starfire accepted that this was because of his lack of formal schooling. He was much more knowledgeable than all the others combined on things like surviving in the wild, and his ferocity could not be questioned after his defeat of the Brotherhood. So then why would antagonize Raven like that? Robin had recently explained to Starfire that the saying, 'let sleeping dogs lie' is not about making sure some cute puppies get enough rest, but to avoid restarting an old argument. She felt it fit pretty well, except that Beast Boy would make a better dog than Raven. Then again, Robin later told her that in the Hebrew version it went something like "don't wake the demons from their nap". That sounds a lot more like Raven.

If Beast Boy knew how Raven was going to react, as was implied by him having the tickets and letter ready, and it was a similar reaction to before, why would he try again? He wasn't stupid, unlike some claim, and Starfire knew him to be quite mature. He had helped her out before when no one else could, and he alone would always try her dishes, as long as they were vegetarian. The whole situation sort of reminded her of the courtship process on planet Glifthro...

Oh...

Maybe...

Suddenly, it made a lot more sense, and suddenly, Starfire was feeling a lot of sadness for her friend Beast Boy. And awe. A lot of awe. Beast Boy's heart was truly something special, she decided.

After all, loving someone who hates you is really quite a feat.


	3. I hope you feel like me

AN: Took me long enough, huh? I'm sorry, really, but I just couldn't write anything, got the worst case of block ever. I fixed it, was surprisingly simple. All I needed was to make myself delirious through dehydration while at the top of a mountain. That experience gave me plenty to write about.

After this, if people are still interested, I have one more idea for a chapter that's gonna be pretty different to the past three. The inspiration for it is "What Sarah Said" by Death Cab for Cutie. If you really want another chapter, and want an idea of what it's like, listen to that song. Might include a few spoilers, so listener discretion is advised. Once that chapter is published, I'm all out of ideas for this story line. Hope that you all enjoyed it, whether I write another chapter or not.

Oh, and a big thanks for everyone who reviewed (and a slightly, just slightly, smaller thanks to those of you who didn't), you've been a big help. To show that, I'm gonna quote a song suggested to me by a guest for this chapter. It actually fits really well, a good find. Thanks.

Finally, check out my new story, _Raven's Diary_. The chapters are short, but that means I can updated much faster.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own **Teen Titans** , obviously.

* * *

 _I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky. I could be hurtful, I could be purple, I could be anything you like. - Grace Kelly, MIKA_

* * *

Wiping the sweat off his brow, Cyborg continued to polish his _baby_. Smiling at his reflection in the steel, he couldn't help but think about how much he loved his car. Fastest thing on the road, with the smoothest handling ever, not to mention all the gadgets and gizmos he had added to it. Grr! Gizmo! How dare that dwarf with a jetpack try to steal it! My baby! My precioooous! Hem, hem, he he he... Cyborg was glad no one was around in the garage to witness his descent into Gollum levels of madness. Everyone was off doing their own thing.

Robin had probably just recently finished his morning coffee and was listening to blaringly loud music or obsessing over a new bit of evidence in his office. That's just how Robin was, and the Titans wouldn't trade their leader for anyone, controlling attitude, raging insecurities and all. Well, maybe they'd give him up for George Washington again. Money Grandma be badass. Wait, what? Where did that come from?

Cyborg shook his head and turned his focus to Starfire. Man, one of these days, that girl would blow up the tower with the 'traditional tamaranian dishes' she keeps making. He just didn't have it in him to break the alien princess' hopes that she'll find something her friends like. Cyborg alone knew that she knew the faith of every dish she ever made for the Titans, but instead of getting disheartened, Starfire bucked down with determination and just tried harder. Cyborg respected that about her.

Speaking of respectable members of the team, Cyborg's little sister Raven was probably the strongest of them all. Not necessarily in raw power or skill, though he had no doubts that the half-demon could wipe the floor with all four of them if she tried, but in mental fortitude. After growing up constantly being told that emotions are bad, and that her dad would destroy the world using her, Raven still managed to overcome her hateful heritage and join the Titans as one of the founding members. Cyborg had heard people use her in arguments of Nurture vs. Nature, but personally wasn't quite sure where she'd fit in. On Nurture's side, she was born a half-demon, arguably inherently evil, and then raised by monks, and now a hero. On Nature's side, she wasn't raised very well, taught to bottle up emotions which just led to bigger explosion later, but is still a hero, as if that was her destiny.

Thinking of all these meritorious masters of morality on his team, Cyborg's mind wandered to the one, not so admirable member of the team. Nothing against BB, of course, but he's not the brightest LED. In fact, if he was and LED, Cyborg would probably replace him for malfunctioning. But he's not an LED, he's a cool, little, green guy, so he's safe from replacement. Until he annoys Robin enough, of course. And he has a great sense of timing, always entering a room when people think about him. Does he plan it? Is he a mind-reader?

"NO!"

BANG-BANG-BANG-CRASH

Cyborg looked towards the sliding doors just as they opened to admit a swaying Beast Boy clutching his head in his hands, his clothes in disarray. He walked in and Cyborg felt the impulse to get between this disaster and his baby, but stifled it when he saw Beast Boy walking to the cabinet he usually sits at when helping Cyborg work. Well, helping is a generous word. Passing over tools while babbling about nothing is more like it. But just because he did not jump in front of his baby did not mean that Cyborg didn't watch Beast Boy like a hawk.

It was only once Beast Boy had settled atop the cabinet that Cyborg relaxed and went back to work. In fact, he began to ignore Beast Boy and just deal with him on auto-pilot, just like he always does when Beast Boy comes down to the garage.

"I just don't know what to do!"

"About - pass me that monkey wrench, thanks - what?"

"Raven. I mean, I like her a lot, but she doesn't feel the same. Half the time, she doesn't even feel!"

"Hmm."

"All I want is for her to feel something for me, you know. I'd even be happy if she hated me, and not just took out her bottled up rage on me."

"Yeah. Hey, you see those pliers over there, not those, the smaller ones, those ones, yes. I need them, no, don't chuck them. Give me that."

"She's just so perfect, dude, and totally out of my I can't help it, the heart wants what the hearts wants, and the Beast Machine-"

"Don't ever call yourself that again."

" -has a big heart. I can't help myself when I'm around her, she's just so beautiful. Her beautiful purple eyes that seem to draw everything in, her silky purple hair that frames her face, those sweet, sweet legs, the way the corner of her mouth lifts up slightly as she prepares a sarcastic comeback, even the way her magic feels as it throws me into the bay."

"I don't know, BB, how much do you actually - hand me that drill - know about Raven. I mean, we are team mates, but we all keep our secrets. I don't even know any of your guys' real names!"

"I'm fairly certain that Rae's real name is Raven. And isn't Starfire just Star's name in English?"

"My point is that maybe you should get to know the girl before you profess your undying love."

"What do you think I've been doing! I don't know much about not from lack of trying, I'll tell you that much. But what is dating if not seeing if someone is right for you? How are you supposed to know that before dating them? She just won't give me a chance."

"Maybe she doesn't think you're serious. Have you let her know how you feel?"

"Not directly."

"Then maybe try that. Tell her right to her face - okay, I need the jackhammer now - what you just told me."

"To her face, are you kidding me, dude? I can't do that! What if she doesn't like me that way? I'd never be able to look at her again, not to mention work with her."

"Then write her a letter, I don't know."

Beast Boy was about to retort about how this was the twenty first century, and how no one actually used letters anymore when he sat back on the cabinet and scrunched his face, thinking. It wasn't actually that bad of an idea. It would get his message out there without risk of bodily harm, and if she didn't like him like that, she could just ignore it, and that was better than a rejection. A wide grin formed on Beast Boy's face, and if Cyborg had looked up from his work, or payed attention even a little bit, he would have been very scared. After all, Beast Boy taught himself how to write, and as stated before, Beast Boy was not the sharpest of birdarangs in Robin's arsenal.

With a shout of "Thanks, Cy!" Beast Boy was racing out of the garage and Cyborg was finally looking up from the T-Car. Putting away the jackhammer that he had told Beast Boy to give him only to keep it away from the green disaster, Cyborg thought back to the conversation he just had with his best friend. Or at least, the conversation Cyborg was half certain he had hallucinated. Beast Boy was talking about a girl, that much was for sure, and while the bionic teen was pleasantly surprised that the grass stain had gotten over Terra finally, he couldn't shake the feeling that the girl was a Titan. But which?

Bee could instantly be taken off the list, she was Cyborg's girl, and Beast Boy knew that. Starfire, too, could be removed. Robin would not be very happy with anyone who moved in on her. Kole was a possibility since Beast Boy did hang with her sometimes, but he was very supportive of her and Jericho's relationship, so she probably wasn't the one, either. Wonder girl? No, Beast Boy lacks the license to meet her. Pantha helped him defeat the Brotherhood, but last Cyborg knew, she was in a long term relationship that started before she even joined the titans. Jinx and KF were together, so it couldn't be her. Maybe Argent? Beast Boy was did seem attracted to trouble (or atleast it to him), and she's got that tattooed 'A' on her chest, which she says stands for Argent, but Cyborg read _The Scarlet Letter_. Wow, there are a surprising amount of Titans with grey skin. There's Jinx, Argent, Rav-!

Raven! No, it couldn't be! Beast Boy is always making Raven mad, toeing the line, tugging her hair like a child!

Oh...

Of course...

How could Cyborg not have seen this earlier? He had always prided himself on his intelligence, but apparently there is a level of unexpected that even his mind doesn't explore. It all made quite a lot of sense now, everything that Beast Boy had done for long time. In fact, it seems like his attraction to Raven started even before he had ever met Terra.

Beast Boy definitely wasn't the brightest star bolt, but you hand it to the guy, his determination is legendary.

After all, the way we love is the way we live, and Beast Boy loves unconditionally.


	4. I'm going to watch you die

AN: So, this is the last chapter. It's been quite a journey, and I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I did. You may not enjoy this chapter as much, since while there is closure, it probably won't be what you wanted. I'm not good with happy endings.

If people want, I could do a spin-off series of this which would be the same but from the point of view of Titans villains. If even one person asks for it, I will probably try to write it, but the priority of it will increase with the number of requests, so keep that in mind. Also, if you're waiting for the spin-off but still want some Teen Titans goodness, check out my story Raven's Diary.

Damn it me, stop plugging your own stuff. I'm just so desperate. Look what this site has done to me! Run save yourself, before it's too late!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, obviously.

* * *

 _Love is watching someone die, so who's gonna watch you die - What Sarah Said, Death Cab for Cutie_

* * *

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Breathing hard, Raven tried to get comfortable on the hospital bed. Looking at the peaks and valley in the LCD monitor, Raven thought back on her life. It wasn't all happy or safe, and while she didn't have to worry about student loans and taxes, she had to stop superpowered maniacs from taking over the world. Thankfully she hadn't been alone. While she had never told them, Raven had started to see the Titans as a family after they helped her defeat her father. And now that her body was killing itself, her family was hurting.

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Victor was like the eldest brother. He would go on about girls and cars, but when his family needed him, he always pulled through. Supportive and teasing, Victor was as good at following as he was at leading, and while he sometimes felt constricted by his family, he always came back eventually. At the moment, he was probably with his kids. He had been so happy since Karen and him decided to adopt. Raven hated that her condition was keeping him preoccupied so that he couldn't simply enjoy the presence of his wife and kids.

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Richard was very much a sort of twin to Raven. Out of all the Titans, he had understood her the best, and they would often find themselves in sitting in companionable silence, sipping their coffee/tea and reading their newspaper/book. They often disagreed, but they could always see where the other was coming from. They were each other's rocks during every chaotic storm reiled but by the other three. Sure it was weird seeing him get together with Kori, but it was expected.

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Kori, the sister Raven never wanted yet was glad to have, had just left to get back to Richard's side. Raven wasn't quite sure who was taking it harder out of the two of them, but was glad that they had each other to get through it. They had always worked better together as a team than alone. All of them had, even before they truly understood how to fight together and just attacked one after another, completely uncoordinated. Kori had soon stopped that and using the tactics she learned as warrior princess of Tamaran, got the group of teens to actually act like a team.

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

But none of it would have been possible without Garfield, as much as she hated to admit it. He really was the glue that held the misfits together. Without him, they would have fallen apart very early on. And the worst part was that he didn't even realize that he was doing anything, that it just came so naturally to him. Not that he was stupid, no, she knew he was not, no matter how many times she may have said he was. The way he took down the Brotherhood proved that. He just wasn't the most perceptive of people.

 **BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP..**

"A Garfield Logan here to see you, Raven."

Speak of the devil...

"Let him in."

The nurse nodded and opened the door wider, stepping aside so that the green changeling would have enough room to enter, though he still had to duck and turn slightly to fit through the frame having filled out a lot over the years. He thanked the nurse and bade her goodbye before closing the door and walking over to Raven's prone form.

 **BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP..**

"So, come to gloat? You always said that if I didn't get out of my room enough I'd die young. It looks like you were right. Although, it's not so much lack of sun that's doing me in as much as my demon side tearing my human body apart. Still, I'd give you half a point."

Garfield shoot his head at her and sat at the nearby chair, sinking into the cushions with a deep sigh, "It's a shame that you only unlocked your sense of humor now. We could have had so much fun in the tower together, pulling pranks on Vic, laughing at Dick whenever Kori mentions a new 'workout pose' they should try out, maybe even had a pun off."

 **BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP..**

Raven made a retching motion and Garfield burst into laughter. Their relationship had gotten better over the years, but it had never really reached the depth that the two had with the other titans. There just seemed to be a barrier between them, not allowing them to truly connect, and whenever they had a moment, something would ruin it. Maybe in another life they could have been best friends, lovers even, but the powers that be had not let that happen. Raven wouldn't cry over it, though. She didn't have anymore tears to shed.

 **BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...**

She could feel her condition worsening. The peaks and valleys on the LCD were getting further apart, breathing was becoming painfully hard, and a burning that started in her chest spread out to her whole body. It become a chore to keep her eyes open, and Raven knew her time was up. She wasn't sure whether to be happy it was finally going to be over, all that suffering, or terrified that soon all she would know is the cold embrace of death. It didn't help that Garfield had that grin plastered on his face. The one he only ever wore when he had something planned.

 **BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...**

"Did you ever hear that 'happiness is a warm gun,' Raven?" Garfield asked, but did not wait for a response. "John Lennon wrote a song called that, and I always found it a funny thing to say. Guns are only warm after they've been shot, so those that mean that the only way to achieve happiness to by killing someone? I am amashed to say that for a chunk of my life, I actually believed that. Then I met you and the rest of the titans and I put it out of my mind. But I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and I found peace. Just because the gun was shot, doesn't mean it had to be shot at someone else.

 **BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...**

As the nurses and doctors burst in, Raven could see Garfield in the back of the room watching until a nurse escorted him out of the room. As he was passing the threshold, and as Raven's eyes were closing for the last time, he turned to look over his shoulder and mouthed a phrase. A casual and nondescript phrase, one that everyone had heard countless times.

 **BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...**

The last thing Garfield had ever told Raven was, "See you soon."


End file.
